<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just another boy in the wall by waterypulse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174171">just another boy in the wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse'>waterypulse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Lance and Rai do not actually bang in this (sadly), Lance is like 15-17, M/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Raihan is like 9, Rimming, Shotacon, Watersports, where else would the eggs go, 壁尻 | Stuck in Wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags should cover this well enough.<br/>Yes, the title is from a pink floyd song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Numelgon | Goodra, Kibana | Raihan/Wataru | Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just another boy in the wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there are 2 ocs in this fic. One is named Dave. The other is named Bowl and exists only to set into motion a series of tragic events. Tragic, extremely sexy events. Watch the tags, they are completely serious. My only laments about this fic are that I could not make it even more graphic and disgusting. If you are not down with the clownery, please do not approach my clown car.<br/>I would say "Lance is a bit OOC" but I will never actually say that, given that he commits Much Murder in the pokemon special manga. Maybe being a bit awful to humans is just a teen to young adult phase for him?<br/>But I do have to add this is absolutely an AU where canon and timelines mean nothing. Hopefully this isn't offputting if you are simply here for shota rai getting stuck in a wall and stuffed with goodra eggs. I may have also made errors ranging from slight grammatical mistakes to full-on forgetting to finish paragraphs. please feel free to leave a comment if you notice any so i can fix em!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Raihan," the man called out to the boy running past him. Raihan turned around, his big blue eyes widening with excitement upon seeing him.</p><p>"Will!" He quickly walked up to him. His orange headband kept most of his black hair held away from his face. The black hoodie he had on was a bit big for him, and he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows to keep the sleeves from covering over his fingers. The orange backpack slung over his shoulders was filled with all sorts of things, from pokeballs to restorative items to more miscellaneous items. His blue and orange shorts seemed tiny on his gangly frame, barely covering his long, smooth brown legs. His fang poked out of his mouth as he flashed a big grin up at the man. "It's been a minute since I've seen you, hasn't it?"</p><p>"Yep! And since then, you must've grown...half a foot, at the least?" Raihan giggled, hiding his mouth behind his hand.</p><p>"No, not that much! It hasn't been that long!" The man had been supportive of Raihan since he'd left his hometown to become a Pokemon trainer about a year ago.</p><p>Raihan had been nine, younger than the usual age and too young to actually compete in the gym challenge, but he'd still caught many Pokemon and managed to improve much in just that short time.</p><p>Hammerlocke was the first place Raihan visited, without a single badge and only a Trapinch carried in his arms. The man had seen the little boy gawking with starry eyes up at the statues in front of the gym and gone over to talk to him.</p><p>He introduced himself as a senior trainer at the gym, working under the current leader. The boy shyly told him his name, and said in a voice barely above a whisper that he was going to be the next champion. Raihan listened eagerly to every piece of advice the adult had given him, and then went on his way with the rest of his journey. And even by the end of that summer of Raihan's travels, he'd grown so far.</p><p>This year, he seemed confident that he'd be able to defeat Leon, the now 2-year-consecutive champion. He grinned, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet excitedly as he talked to the man.</p><p>"So, have you been to any sweet secret spots where you can find super cool pokemon?" Raihan's eyes sparkled even more. "Like, you know, super cool and strong dragon Pokemon?"</p><p>Will had, in fact. He even offered to guide Raihan to the cave where he'd seen them himself, but was rebuffed by him.</p><p>"I don't need you to hold my hand like I did last year! I can totally find it on my own, thanks for telling me where they are!" And the young boy sped off, hailing a Corviknight cab. The man looked after him in dismay.</p><p>"I was just going to tell him that he's really going to need someone else there....ehhh, Raihan's a smart boy and he always gets out of tight spots on his own. I'm sure he'll be fine."</p><p>—</p><p>Raihan was, in fact, not fine at all. He had made his way to the part of the cave that Will said the Pokemon might be by, but he was quite literally in a tight spot he couldn't get out of on his own. What he'd thought was a hole for a tunnel he could fit through was just a bit too small for him, and now he was stuck. He fit his arms and most of his upper body through without a problem, but his hips had gotten caught. his mind had gone blank with panic at first and his desperate thrashing had only gotten him more firmly stuck.</p><p>Now he was here, bent over at an awkward embarrassing angle that made his butt stick out. And still, the only thing he'd seen that might've been the mysterious dragon pokemon was a few flashes of purple that led him directly into this. Tears sprung to Raihan's eyes but he desperately blinked them down his cheeks. Someone would help him, he was sure of it.</p><p>He heard someone's footsteps walking by. His heart beat fast and before he could worry about sounding weak or not, he was calling out. "Help! Please, I'm stuck!"</p><p>"Awww, just look at you." Raihan recognized the voice calling out to him and his heart sank. Bolwn.</p><p>A teenager he'd battled a few hours earlier. The conversation they'd had during battle had gone amicably enough until Raihan stated he was aiming to become champion this year. The teen's entire demeanor had changed, from gently encouraging to sharply berating him for thinking about challenging Leon yet. After winning the very, very close battle, Raihan said all sorts of unkind things fueled by adrenaline and anger as he healed his pokemon. The dark look he'd shot at Raihan in return was enough to make him turn and run deeper into the cave, fear running through every part of his little body.</p><p>And now Raihan was helpless and he was walking over to him, his footsteps seeming so heavy on the rock floor.</p><p>"H-Hey," Raihan stammered, hoping he didn't sound as afraid as he'd felt. He probably did.</p><p>"Hello, future champion," he sneered. Raihan flinched at his sharp tone, and then yelped as hands came to rest on his hips. "Chill out, brat. I'm just trying to see how stuck you are." After a few experimental pushes and pulls he took his hands away. Before Raihan could exhale in relief, one of his hands landed down hard on his butt. The shock more than any actual pain made him cry out, cheeks flushing and tears spilling down his cheeks. "You're such a crybaby," he chided.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry!" The words came out nervously. "I'm s-sorry about what I said before, too, I was–"</p><p>"Save it. Anyways, you said you came here to look for a dragon pokemon, right? I'll help you find it."</p><p>"Th-thanks," Raihan stuttered. "B-but first, can you help me get out?"</p><p>"Nope. I was just doing that to make sure that you're really stuck. Charmeleon, use Rock Smash right here. Go soft on it, don't wanna take the whole thing down." The wall suddenly shook, but only a part to the right of Raihan collapsed. He walked through the now opened area and came to stand in front of the awkwardly bent Raihan, looming over him. "That battle earlier must've been a fluke. How could I lose to someone as clumsy as you?" He crouched down in front of Raihan and laved his tongue over his tear soaked cheek, a grin spreading across his lips as Raihan let out another cry and flinched away from his wet tongue. "Such a crybaby, too."</p><p>He stood back up and walked back to the other side of the wall, and the sound of him rummaging in his backpack set Raihan's nerves on edge. "You know, there's something really special that the dragon pokemon in these caves love. I wanted to catch one myself so I brought this, but I'd rather <em>help</em> you."</p><p>"Wh-what is it? What are you d-doing?" Raihan wished he could see behind himself, but it was impossible with the wall blocking his view. His heart beat faster in his chest as the teen approached him again, his bladder pulsing and making him want to cry more at the realization he had to do that <em>too</em>.</p><p>His pants and shorts being pulled down to his ankles dragged Raihan out of those thoughts, forcing a shocked cry out of him at the sudden cool air there. His cheeks flushed even hotter and he couldn't help but sob at the humiliation of being naked like this. "Noooo! Stop, pleasee! I'm sorryy!"</p><p>"I haven't even started, you crybaby." He stuck a knee between Raihan's legs to force them wider apart. Something wet and sticky was smeared all over his thighs and between them, and Raihan began to cry even harder as a sweet, fruity smell rose in the air. A finger slick with whatever it was pressed between Raihan's cheeks and he tried to clench down against it, keep it outside of him, but the pressure was insistent and it slid right into him even as he desperately tried to squirm away.</p><p>"Stop stop stop, please! What is that?!"</p><p>"It's something these pokemon like to eat. And now they're gonna like <em>you</em>, so sit tight and wait for one to come."</p><p>"Y-You put it inside me," Raihan sobbed. "Is it gonna eat me? Pleaseee!"</p><p>"Shut up. Everyone here is gonna find you and see if you keep bitching." His attempt to quiet Raihan backfired. The thought of other people seeing him like this had him wailing at full volume, tears blurring his eyes and his chest shuddering as he had to gasp for air.</p><p>"You're such an idiot," he snarled. "I'll shut you up myself if you don't stop." Raihan tried to stop himself, biting his bottom lip hard to hold in more loud sobs until his body was trembling and he had to take in a big shuddering gasp of air. Whimpers and quieter cries still spilled out of him. "I said shut up! Don't make me gag you—"</p><p>"You shouldn't treat a little boy like this." Someone else's voice snapped Raihan out of his crying fit. The new person sounded like another teenager, but his footsteps were much lighter and more graceful than Bolwn's.</p><p>"Who the hell are you? Get los—"</p><p>"Little one, are you okay?" It took Raihan a moment to realize the other teen was talking to him, and he gave a quick nod. A nod that he wouldn't probably be able to see with the wall in the way.</p><p>"Y-y-yeah....I'm just," Raihan's words faltered around another sob, "really scared..."</p><p>"That's understandable. Don't worry, you'll be safe soon."</p><p>"Don't ignore me and talk to that brat," Bolwn snarled. "I'm gonna make you sorry you got in my way!"</p><p>"Please feel free to try. We won't battle here, you've already done enough to this boy." As he spoke to Bolwn again, all the kindness left the new teen's voice. "Little one, please cover your ears and sing a few songs to yourself." Raihan sniffled out a wet <em>okay </em>and obeyed, heart beating fast in his chest.</p><p>By the time he finished a third song, someone had returned and placed a warm hand on Raihan's back over his shirt. He flinched away from the touch, dropping his hands from his ears.</p><p>".....Are you okay, little one?" Knowing it was the nicer teen touching him now made Raihan feel much calmer.</p><p>"Y-y-yeah....and you don't have to keep calling me that. I'm n-not even that little...mum always says I'm tall for my age. My name is Raihan."</p><p>"Raihan...what a strong name. It suits you."</p><p>"Th-thank you," Raihan felt his face flushing at the praise. "What's your name, umm.....?" It wouldn't feel right to call him something like mister.</p><p>"It's unimportant, my name isn't anything quite as elegant. I'm only a visitor to this region. I've found that many different regions have Pokemon with slight to large changes. I heard there's a type of dragon in this cave, and I'm curious about it. It was originally discovered in the Kalos region, but I didn't have much time to look for them there. It's fascinating, isn't it?"</p><p>"Ah...yes, it is..." Raihan didn't completely understand what exactly he was talking about, but he did like hearing his voice. And he liked dragon Pokemon too.</p><p>It made Raihan feel even more embarrassed to have to ask someone as cool as him what he was about to have to. "Umm, I'm sorry, but.....could you h-help me pull my pants up? He....he...I...." Raihan pressed his lips together as his eyes teared up, but sobs still slipped out.</p><p>"....What a cruel boy. Don't worry, he won't hurt you or anyone else ever again." Raihan almost wanted to ask what he meant, but jerked as he felt a finger trailing over his butt and scooping up some of the jelly. "Mmm, it does taste like what's usually used to attract Goodras. But the taste alone isn't what they like."</p><p>"Ahhh?! D-did you just—?!" Raihan found his thoughts scrambled at the mental image of this cool teen licking his finger after having it on him.</p><p>"...I apologize. My curiosity makes me cruel at times."</p><p>"N-No, it's okay! Just....a little embarrassing...but m-my pants...."</p><p>"Oh. Right, my apologies." But then, the sound of wet footsteps caught both of them by surprise.</p><p>"Umm.....uhh...! What....what's that!?"</p><p>The teen laughed a little, even as Raihan began to panic. "It's a Goodra, Raihan. How surprising, that actually worked even though it belonged to a failure like him. This is sure to be interesting." He sounded lost in his thoughts, and Raihan's heart sank. He desperately tried to struggle free again as the soft, wet thumps came even closer and closer. It was useless.</p><p>"Goodra," it warbled in a voice far sweeter than Raihan had been expecting. He heard the pokemon shifting behind him and cried out as he felt something wet sliding up his thigh, dragging along whatever had been put all over them.</p><p>"What is that?!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Raihan. It's just his tongue. He won't eat you, so don't cry." Raihan wanted to feel relieved at those words but it was impossible as the long, warm, wet tongue switched to lick at the outside of his other leg. He bit down on his lip hard to keep himself quiet, but tears still continued to steam down his face as the tongue trailed higher and higher up his long thighs. On its way up his body, it slid between his legs to lick at some of the jelly that must've dripped down there.</p><p>Its tongue covered his balls and dick completely with a single lick, making something hot besides panic and fear shoot through his body. Raihan had never felt anything like it before, and was too shocked to do anything except bite down harder on his own lip. The next lick there did draw noises out of him, a high-pitched mix between a scream and a moan at the feeling. His legs trembled as he was licked there more and more, tears and snot dripping down his face. This was wrong, Pokemon weren't supposed to do this.</p><p>And it wasn't supposed to feel this good. Raihan sobbed at the continued assault, his hips betraying him and pushing back into the pleasure that Goodra's tongue offered.</p><p>"Stooop!" The pokemon didn't listen, the long wet strokes continuing even as Raihan begged and sobbed. Finally at long last it drew away and moved its tongue over parts of him still covered by the jelly, but Raihan was still sensitive and twitching and dripping precum all over.</p><p>"...Did you get excited from that? You're so amazing."</p><p>"N-No," Raihan sobbed, shaking his head even though he wouldn't see it from the other side of the wall. Goodra's tongue slid over Raihan's butt, sloppy licks at the jelly all over them. After his cheeks were completely cleaned and covered in gooey saliva, its tongue flicked over his hole. Raihan's breath caught in his throat as he begged for it to not notice the jelly there, reflexively clenching down.</p><p>It was all futile. Another lick came, and then another, and Raihan could <em>feel </em>the jelly oozing out of him and down his thigh as his body responded. The tip of its tongue pressed up against his hole, tracing over his rim and occasionally pushing that wet, slippery length in just the slightest bit.</p><p>"Nooo! Noo, you can't! Not there," Raihan begged. His cries went ignored and Goodra forced its tongue in, moving deeper and spreading Raihan open. All he could do was whimper as it pressed in and out of him, flicking around inside him, making him grind his hips back despite himself.</p><p>"I think he likes you a lot. That's rare, most Goodras usually only get this affectionate with humans that have already captured them." Raihan didn't pay any attention at all to the teen's words. His brain felt disconnected from his body, especially his butt, and all he could do was whine and moan and listen to the sloppy, humiliating sounds that came from its tongue moving in and out of him.</p><p>Its tongue pressed up against somewhere inside Raihan that had him seeing white, heat flooding his stomach and brain. As he cried out, his cock twitched between his legs and he came, shooting only a small amount of semen onto the floor. Raihan was helpless against the pleasure as Goodra angled the tip of its tongue against that spot, flicking over it and sending shocks of white hot pleasure through his little body. He wasn't capable of words but he was capable of making noise, his loud and lewd voice echoing around the cave.</p><p>The goodra finally took its tongue out of him and moved back. Raihan slumped with relief, even though he was still naked from the waist down and his body was still trembling from the sensation overload.</p><p>And then he felt something else prodding at him, something much bigger than a tongue. The hot, thick length of Goodra's ovipositor rutted against his ass. It was covered with slime, smearing it all over his hole and everywhere else between his small but soft cheeks with every push back and forth.</p><p>Raihan sniffled and tried to squirm away, but all it did was seem to encourage Goodra to rut against his small body more. On the next slide forward, it pressed up against him differently. The tip was nudging against his hole, and Raihan's attempts to squeeze down only made the feelings that much more intense as he was entered. The pleasure and pain had him moaning the entire time as Goodra pushed into him, his body moving on its own.</p><p>He was suddenly snapped out of the hazy pleasure by the sound of the teen's voice again. Raihan had almost forgotten he was there, and he cried even more when he saw he was standing in front of him.</p><p>He was just as handsome as Raihan assumed he was, a shock of crimson red hair and bright yellow eyes. He was staring down at Raihan with absolute adoration in his glowing eyes, a wide smile on his face.</p><p>"Do you know how pokemon breed, Raihan?" His voice was light, sweet as he watched Raiha's violation. "They lay eggs, so humans and Pokemon can carry them. I'm sure the one you carry will be as wondrous as both of you."</p><p>"Uuuu......hhghh......uwaaah! Noo!" Raihan began to wail anew at the teen's words. "Nooo! I don't wanna have a baby!"</p><p>"Shh, shhh. It's okay. It won't be a baby, it'll be an egg. An egg with a Pokemon that won't even be a goodra when it hatches." As if in response to its name being said, the Goodra cooed again as its long, slippery ovipositor thrust in and out of Raihan's ass. He could only sob and moan between gasps as it dragged over every sensitive spot inside him, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"I—ahh—I d-don't want oneee," he sobbed. "They're sc-sc-scary, pleasee help mee—ahhhh!" Raihan screamed as he came again, cum painting the ground in front of him.</p><p>"I am helping you." Raihan's chin was grasped and his head tilted to look up into the boy's rotom camera. Raihan began sobbing even more at the sight of it. "Shhhh, Raihan, don't cry. You're so <em>good</em> at this. Dragon Pokemon like you so much, and you like them too, don't you?"</p><p>"N-nooo!" Raihan liked it, loved it, hated it. He was caught somewhere between his negative emotions and absolute pleasure, drool dripping out of his open mouth, his cock still hard as a rock between his legs and dripping precum every time he was fucked into. And knowing that he was being filmed like this was doing funny things to him, his brain almost fizzling with the pleasure and shame. "I d-don't like it!"</p><p>"You don't have to lie. I don't think less of you. You're amazing." The praise went straight through Raihan's small body, bringing as much pleasure as Goodra's thrusting was.</p><p>He felt it, pushing into him. All he could do was let out a low whine as it stretched his hole even further than it had been before, the egg coming to rest deep inside him and leaving him feeling awkwardly full. His need to pee suddenly became too great to ignore as another egg popped into him and they pressed up against his bladder. Raihan had no choice but to hide his face in his hands as pee began to gush out of him and hit the floor of the cave. Lance gently praised and comforted Raihan as a third, fourth, fifth were deposited, making his stomach swell more and more until he looked a few months pregnant.</p><p>Finally, Goodra pulled back when Raihan was absolutely sure he wouldn't be able to take anymore, and if not for the wall holding up he probably would've fallen down. A gush of cum and fluids spilled out of him, but the eggs remained. Lance came around to the other side of him again, bending in front of Raihan and kissing away his tears.</p><p>"My name is Lance. Don't worry, I'll take care of you from now on."</p><p>Raihan smiled back at him. His cheeks were stained with tears, drool and snot dripping down his face as his somehow vacant eyes met Lance's. "O-okay, Lanceee...take care of me...and our babies...."</p><p>"I will," he promised. Lance walked back around to the other side and found the Goodra still there, green eyes looking fondly upon Raihan. "Could you help get him free from there?" He gave a nod, and Raihan was cradled in his gooey arms a moment later. Lance traced his fingers over the swell of his stomach as Raihan smiled at him hazily and sweetly.</p><p>"Mmm...I reeallly like Goodras," Raihan cooed as Lance took him into his arms. He didn't react negatively to the fact that Raihan was naked from the waist down and covered in fluids of every variety and consistency possible, only continued to smile down at the boy. "I can't waittt to train ours...."</p><p>"...I'm excited too. Close your eyes, you need to rest." Obediently, Raihan closed them and buried his face into Lance's chest. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.</p><p>By the time he woke up, he was laying in a bed facing Lance, the teen's hand rubbing his swollen stomach gently. His dirty clothes were replaced with a big t-shirt that had to be Lance's. When their eyes met, Raihan smiled and nuzzled closer to him.</p><p>"I hope we have lots and lots of babies," he murmured.</p><p>"I'm sure we will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raihan: Lance,, for the love of arceus ,, please save me,, i feel so weird and I don't want to be a mom yet<br/>Lance: (in dragon stan mode) Raihan you're so beautiful . So effervescent.....you're Perfect. The way goodra's ovipositor fits into you is poetry. </p><p>hello thank you for reading to the end, i hope u enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Unlikely, I'm sure, but that's fine. Yes, half of the eggs are going to hatch into Jumbo goomys to reflect the large size that Rai will eventually grow to. It'll be just like pumpkaboo size differences. and they'll have excellent ivs to reflect the strength of their incubator.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>